The present invention relates to a word block searcher for word processing equipment and searching method therefor for searching a word block in a key input sentence data or the like and for displaying each found word block.
Wordprocessors normally have various functions such as: copy, move, replace (correct) and delete specific word blocks. When any of these functions is used, the cursor is moved to the head position of a desired word block by scrolling or the like, and the selected function key is depressed to designate the head position of the desired word block. Then, the cursor is moved to the tail position of the desired word block by scrolling or the like, and the selected function key is depressed again to designate the tail position of the word block. This scroll or cursor operation is very inconvenient to the operator when the word block is long or bulky.